


Sterling Sliver

by fanbase_zero



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Sex Worker Hannibal, Stripper!Hannibal, teacher!Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbase_zero/pseuds/fanbase_zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is a very quiet and reserve man with few friends, a majority of them being his dogs. His human friends ask him to go to a bar with them, but it turns out to be a LGBT strip club where the main male show gets Will's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chesapeake Stripper

This is not Will's usual scene.

He is honestly very surprised Jack asked him to go. Jack was a teacher and a good friend of Will's, who is also a teacher. One word from anyone that either of them were at the Love Crime, a well known LGBT nightclub, and they would both lose their jobs for sure. Will would much rather be at home with his dogs, grading his students essays. But instead, he is here, guys dancing on poles alongside girls, guys and girls serving out beers, taking people of the same gender to the back. It wasn't as packed as straight strip clubs, but it was just packed enough for it to be hard to hear a person yelling in your ear, and that's what made Will most anxious. He tried his best to stick with Jack, but eventually Jack went to the front to see the dancers while Will was stuck at the bar, which thankfully not many people were at and he had a clear view of the stage.

Will sat there, mindlessly chatting with the bartender, Freddy, he thought her name was. There was enough people around that he had to focus more on keeping calm and not making eye contact by staring into his beer. It grew harder when Jack left, but he somehow managed until the crowd of Love Crime erupted into shouts and whistles. Will quickly scanned the people rushing to the stage, trying to see what had happened, trying to tell himself that it was probably nothing. He follow the people with his eyes to the stage where he saw 3 people standing next to the 3 main poles. A man on the very front one, and two women on the ones on either side and behind him.

One of the women had dark hair and was the shortest of the three. She was wearing an outfit that was reminiscent of what you would see a woman wearing in an old western movie but it was pink silk with black lace, and a lot more revealing. The second woman, a blonde, had on an almost identical outfit, but with an almost olive green color. The man had light hair and was wearing assless-literally- chaps with a stripped vest, necktie, cowboy hat, and eyes dead set on Will. It frightened Will when he realized the man was staring at him so much so that he jumped. The man seemed to chuckle softly before the music started blasting and he started his routine, followed by the two women. Will unwillingly keep his eyes on the man, wondering how on earth he moved that easily around the pole.

"The Chesapeake Stripper." Freddy said.

"What?" Will was too intrigued by the man to process what Freddy had said to him.

"The Chesapeake Stripper, Bloom, and Lydia" She repeated. "That's their stage names."

"Oh..." Will replied briefly.

"Most people come here for them. Some straight people come here just for them, even seen some homophobic assholes come in for Bloom and Lydia." She explained.

Will really couldn't care less. He was able to compose himself enough to look away from the Chesapeake Ripper and stare at his drink again. He could still feel Chesapeake's eyes on him until he heard the music stop. Will hopped Jack would return so he could go home and go to sleep, but unfortunately that didn't happen. He decided that if Jack didn't show up within the next half an hour, he was going to call a cab and go home himself. Assuming he even had enough money for it, which Will thought he did.

After a while, WIll found himself lost within thought. He thought about how weird it was that a lot of men payed good money just to get it up. He could never see himself doing that, but then again, he hadn't given anything sexual much thought. He was too much of an outcast growing up to get a girlfriend, or a boyfriend for that matter. As an adult, Will was too quiet and reserved to even speak to anyone that was outside the school, and what few friends he did have he didn't ever see himself having any romantic or sexual interest in. He didn't mind it at all, he was perfectly content with his dogs and his class and going fishing in the summer. He saw himself doing that alone for the rest of his life, and it honestly didn't bother him at all.

In all his attempts to talk about this to his friends, they just laughed and said that he would find someone one day and want a lot of kids. But this just made Will feel like there was something wrong with him. It isn't like if the opportunity came up that he would turn it down in favor of his life now, he just had no desire to chase after a life with kids. He had a class, he knew what kids were like. He worked in elementary schools and middle schools before. He was practically watching some of his students grow up. Same thing with a spouse. It would be nice to have constant validation and undying love, but he got that from his dogs. It just seemed like an unnecessary hassle for something he had satisfying alternatives too.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself." A man with light, but odd accented ripped Will from his thoughts.

"Yeah, well, I should be at home grading papers." Will said, absent mindedly, refusing to look up from his cup.

"So you're a teacher then?" The man asked.

"Yes, literature and psychology." Will answered without being asked.

"Smart and cute. That's unusual here." The man replied.

"If you're looking for someone to take to the back, you're barking up the wrong tree." Will forced himself to look away from the amber colored liquid and to the man who had sat next to him. He almost jumped out of his seat and ran to the door. Sitting next to him was the Chesapeake Stripper.

"I was just looking for someone to get to know better first. But if you would like me to leave, I will oblige, I would hate to be making you uncomfortable." Chesapeake's eyes were more intense up close than Will had imagined.

"Uh, n-no. It's alright. I'm Will." 

"Chesapeake, but I'm sure you know that already." 

"Would it be to much to ask your real name?"

"Maybe when it's less crowded."

Will's anxiety grew slowly less the more he talked with Chesapeake. He was surprised he could even talk to the man at all, but he somehow managed. He also found himself drinking more and more as the night went one, which was probably the cause for his anxiety going down. Either way, it was nice to talk to someone without having his anxiety shooting through the roof. But, unfortunately, Jack showed up again after about an hour and a half of talking, saying he called a cab for both of them since neither of them were in any condition to drive.

"Come back next week and maybe I'll give you my number." Chesapeake had told Will right before he left.

Slightly drunk Will hoped Sober Will would remember to come back next weekend.


	2. Effects of Being Drunk

Will rubbed his temples and closed his eyes at the pile of papers in front of him. He deeply regretted drinking just enough to get him drunk enough so the hangover he had the day before was big enough to last all day and make him not want to do anything. He now had a pile of essays to grade before he could go home later. Needless to say, he wasn't getting out of there until 5:00 at the earliest. A knock at the door pulled Will from his silent complaints. He looked up to see one of his students, Abigail, at the door. He plastered on a smile and waved her in.

"Abigail, hello, please come in." Will greeted, getting up from his desk and walking to the front of it. "How can I help you?"

"Uh, I was just stopping by to give you this." She held a cup out for him. "It's tea, my dad said to give it to you because I told him you looked like you were having a rough day."

Will took the warm cup. "Oh, thank you, that's very kind of you." 

"He made the bag himself, I hope you like it.... Would it be okay if I ate lunch with you?" She asked hopefully. Will was drawn aback by this. He didn't usually have students that wanted to eat lunch with him, especially not ones that gave him home brewed tea.

"Uh, sure. I just have to grade these papers, but you're welcome to stay in here in eat lunch." He answered, walking back to his seat while Abigail sat in the front row, setting a paper bag in front of her. "So, does your dad always have homemade tea bags lying around to give to teachers who look like they aren't having a good day?" 

Abigail laughed slightly. "Yeah, he usually keeps a set of them in his car for if I'm having a bad day when he comes to give me my lunch."

"Sounds like he's a nice dad." Will went back to grading papers but was slightly distracted by Abigail talking about her dad, which he didn't mind.

"He does what he can as a single dad. He doesn't want me eating what they have here at school or going to restaurants to eat. So he brings a packed lunch for me."

Will glanced up and saw that her lunch looked better than anything she could have gotten around here. He expected it to just be a sandwich and some chips or something but it was soup with what looked like a fresh salad complete with freshly baked bread. He figured that Abigail's dad was widowed and rich enough to afford to have his own ingredients for this kind of stuff. He thought about saying something about how he only grew up with his dad too, but he didn't think sharing that much information with a student was a good idea. He hadn't thought about his dad in a while, what did it matter to this teenage kid? 

"Do you get lunch or do you bring a lunch?" Abigail asked.

"Uh, I don't have time in the mornings to pack a lunch and I usually don't have the money to buy a lunch, so I guess not." 

"Hmm." 

Lunch soon ended and Will went on to teaching his other classes till 3:00. He spent 3 more hours grading papers before going home. He was happily greeted by 7 hungry dogs who he fed before getting food for himself. He ate while figuring out what tomorrows lessons would be and then went to bed. He found himself wanting more of Abigail's dads tea.

The next day, Abigail came by at lunch again. This time, she had brought a second lunch for Will. He insisted that he shouldn't take it, that it really wasn't necessary, but she insisted back that he take it otherwise it would go to waste. Both they're lunches were the same, sandwiches with fresh ingredients. It was probably the best sandwich Will had ever had.


End file.
